Iviaen Brightblaze
Physical Description This oddity of an elf sports a carefree smile, a spring in his step and he seems to be a twisted, almost comedic, chubby caricature of a Sin'dorei Magister with his typical ornate robes and standard issue staff. Iviaen Brightblaze is odd because he is on the chubby side and despite his fancy proper robes, he stands with improper posture, and usually slouching with his hastily tailed white hair draping over his left shoulder. He is clearly not of noble grooming and is a bit... eccentric. His robes are faded from age and for whatever reason he has not yet replaced them. This elf is a little bit older than the average, fit, and attractive young Sin'dorei man, looking biologically in his early forties instead of his mid-twenties. His eyes have hints of crow's feet and the sides of his mouth have laugh lines—wrinkles on his round face. His features are soft with a weak jaw line, an upturned button nose, and his wide set eyes which make him seem slightly youthful than he actually is. He frequently carries a box of chocolates, a clipboard, and pack that contains archaeology equipment and a bunch of tiny truffle boxes. This Magister apparently works with the Reliquary... and likes candy. Personality At first glance Iviaen is a personable, cheerful, plump Magister who happily shares candy with people. He's generally good natured and seems to avoid acting like a raging jerk to people, though sometimes he seems tired when called upon to do favors for others, like opening portals, scrying, or other Magister activities. He doesn't care much for politics and avoids much of the showmanship of power and prowess that some of his peers engage in, making him quite different from the negative stereotype. People that don't like Magisters might like Iviaen because of this. He's the one who goes off on adventures and digs in the dirt instead. At home, Iviaen is basically a mother hen. He enjoys cooking meals, feeding people, and assists the household in caring for tenants and wards. He enjoys sweets so much he started his own confectionery business from his chocolatiering hobby. Beyond the mask of a cheerful chubby chocolate loving archaeologist mage, Iviaen is not only clever but he also has an incredible amount of grit, this means he'll do the unexpected, think outside of the box, and might even do things that put him in a state of suffering if it is the means to an end. In this way, he's very, very dangerous. History Iviaen is from The Blackened Woods, the area now known as Ghostlands or southern Quel'thalas. He grew up with the threat of troll attacks and stories about how he should be sharp in mind and healthy in body to escape trolls that would eat him if they caught him. The young Iviaen Brightblaze wanted nothing more than to protect his hometown from the Amani trolls so he decided to become a mage just as his father did. Eventually Iviaen traveled to the capital of Quel'thalas to continue his studies and train to help in the second war. He did not complete his studies until the end of the second war and never saw any action. Consumed by a thirst for knowledge, Iviaen continued his studies even after he was of the caliber required to protect his hometown. He had to become the best mage he could. Iviaen was not in his village when the scourged razed it, had he been he would have surely died. He was farther north in Silvermoon. Iviaen joined a detachment of several citizens in defending the city and this act of pure heroism left him grievously injured and paralyzed from the waist down. Unwilling to give up and die, Iviaen dragged himself away from the fray, a slice across his back the cause of his inability to use his legs. He was at risk not only of death by the scourge, but also of bleeding out so he cauterized his flesh wounds. With no healers around, Iviaen did the best thing he could and cauterized his own wounds with magic. Thankfully, he could only feel the pain in his upper body as he burned his flesh, an extremely agonizing process that resulted in permanent scars across his body. He realized that if he cauterized his back, however, that he would likely remain paralyzed forever. Instead of cauterization, he created a localized ice block to seal the wound. He dragged himself into a pile of corpses where he feigned death, expending every ounce of his remaining energy on maintaining the ice block on his back. He held on to his fading life-force as long as he could, and just as he started to give up and fade away he was accidentally found by other survivors who used the pile of corpses to break a fall from the city walls. The impact from the other elf's fall felt like Iviaen had been punched in the everything all at once. He let out a pained noise--that noise alerted the other survivors that someone, or something, was alive in the corpse pile. He was lucky and someone found him alive and got him the medical attention he needed to survive. Over a series of days, a very kind priest managed to put the broken mage back together again. Had the survivors not found him when they did he would have died. He always wears long-sleeved robes, shirts, and long pants to hide his cauterization scars. It's unlikely that anyone will ever see him disrobed as he goes to great lengths to hide his scars. His family did not survive the fall and his home in the south is no more. Iviaen lost absolutely everything, he was homeless and in poverty with only the tattered clothing on his back. The family of survivors that saved him welcomed him into their family. Iviaen remains with the survivors that rescued him to this day. He has nowhere else to go. But while he lost his old home and family, he gained a new one, a new outlook on life, and a second chance. After everything returned to normal Iviaen resumed his endless quest for knowledge but his close run-in with death has made him loosen up and live a little. He might go out to a social establishment, have one too many drinks, and do something stupid. He goes on adventures hunting for buried treasure and makes art out of chocolate for a small confectionery business he does on the side. He frequently gives out samples of candy to people he thinks need cheering up. Quotes "I love a tomb." "Never trust a skinny cook." Links Armory Category:House Pyreanor Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:2016